1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting element, a method for producing the light emitting element and a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
There is known a semiconductor light emitting element, in which a semiconductor layer including an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer and a p-type semiconductor layer that are composed of a group III nitride semiconductor or the like is laminated on a substrate composed of sapphire single crystal or the like.
In such a semiconductor light emitting element, there exists a technique for suppressing multiple reflections of light within the semiconductor layer and improving light extraction efficiency in the semiconductor light emitting element by providing projections and depressions on a side surface of the semiconductor layer to cause light emitted from the light emitting layer to be irregularly reflected by the projections and depressions (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-6662).
However, in the semiconductor light emitting element, in addition to the case of providing the projections and depressions on the side surface of the semiconductor layer, it is required to further improve the light extraction efficiency.
The present invention has an object to improve light extraction efficiency in a semiconductor light emitting element.